


Not Sick.

by lia (londonfog_faery)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sick Sirius Black, Sickfic, idk - Freeform, mdingiht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonfog_faery/pseuds/lia
Summary: Shitty sick-fic I wrote at 12:30am on an online school night because i'm a peice of sleep deprivationef.an yways I figured we need more sirius sick-denier and less sirius drama queen while sick.abusive families affect this hsit and that smy psa.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Not Sick.

**Author's Note:**

> om sorry

It was the start of winter break, Peter had to go home to attend a funeral (Lovely hey?) and James figured if Remus, Sirius, and himself stayed at hogwarts the transformation would be easier. Remus agreed with the previous, and Sirius didn't quite have the liberty of going home. It was twelve eleven and Remus and James had been sitting in the common room after breakfast waiting for Sirius so they could, well, do something other than sit.   
  
"Where is he?" The bronze-skinned boy huffed somehow being further engulphed into the couch.  
"We should go wake him up shouldn't we?" Remus asked lazily.  
James nodded standing up.   
Remus sighed. "I didn't actually mean it" he whined being pulled off the couch. Remus was far taller, but James prided himself in his arm strength, all the pushups for Evans attention, or maybe it was the quidditch training, probably a bit of both.   
The boys trudged up the stairs, Remus was dragging his feet like a sloth, he didn't usually get this lethargic, it was just so easy to be when there were no responsibilities. They had a tradition of getting all their homework done the first day of winter break. It was a painful day, yet totally worth it to have the rest of the break off.  
"Sirius?" James asked opening the door to their dorm room. No reply.  
"Gotta be a little louder I guess" The brunette whispered.   
"SIRIUS?" James shouted causing Remus to jump slightly.  
"That's one way to do it" Remus snickered sarcastically.   
"mm 'wake" a quiet voice mumbled from inside Sirius' four-poster bed.   
"Sounds like it" James replied.   
"Potter" A voice called. It was Lily. James' jaw practically dropped.   
"I'll be right back-" he said darting out of the room before either boys could protest. James probably wouldn't have left if he'd stayed for a couple more seconds, but from his perspective Sirius just sounded groggy, we're not going to rip on everyones favourite mom-friend right now.   
"Sirius?" Remus said tentatively drawing the curtains back.   
There was only a lump in the covers.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Yeah" Sirius pulled the covers of his head regretting it immediately. "Enjoying the freedom to sleep in" He said with a grin. His voice sounded hoarse. His eyes were watery and had large bags underneath them, his nose was pink and his skin looked like the thinnest kind of paper out there, what kind of paper is the thinnest? Well, whatever it is, that's what it looks like.   
"You look like a vampire" Remus replied.  
"Ouch, Thanks" Sirius said trying to prop himself up on his elbows but awkwardly collapsing back down.   
"You're sick" Remus concluded.  
Sirius violently shook his head. "no I'm fine I really I'm good" he muttered quickly. "Should we head for breakfast?"   
"Padfoot" Remus laughed. "It's twelve sixteen" He said glancing at his watch. "It'll be lunch in fourteen minutes"   
Sirius' eyes widened. "Oh" he mumbled. "Well I should get changed" He attempted to laugh but it became a cough.   
"C'mon let's get you to the hospital wing" Remus said softly.  
Sirius shook his head quickly. "I'm- I don't- not sick" he said his nose was clearly stuffed up and it made his voice sound younger. Remus couldn't help but think it was cute. They'd been awkwardly flirting for a couple of months but neither could tell if the other was actually flirting or just being, well, there wasn't really an explanation, yet.   
"Okay, let's get lunch then" Remus smiled standing up. It was mean to fool the boy like this but he would cling to the sheets if he knew he was headed to the hospital wing. Sirius nodded and stood up, he immediately felt his head get insanely heavy and he grabbed one of the posts of his four _post_ er.   
"Are you going to admit your sick now?" Remus teased.   
"'m fine" Sirius mumbled.   
Remus rolled his eyes. "Get back in bed dork"   
"not sick" Sirius repeated letting go of the post. "Let's go"  
"You're in pyjamas" Remus pointed out.   
"Fuck" He mumbled "Turn around"   
"Don't flatter yourself Black wasn't planning on looking"   
"Oh piss off" Sirius croaked sliding into jeans. "Can I borrow a sweater?" Sirius asked suddenly.  
Remus cocked an eyebrow. " _You_ in a _sweater_? Can I ask why?"  
Sirius made a little face -fuck he was so cute- "'m cold" he muttered.  
"Sorry what was that, can you say that a little louder?" Remus teased.  
"just give me a sweater-" Sirius whined. Remus tossed one over his shoulder which hit Sirius square in the face.  
"You could maybe look where you're throwing things Lupin"   
"You told me to turn around!" The werewolf replied with a smirk.   
"It's not time for-" Sirius started coughing.  
"You can keep that sweater, and it's not time for what? Pretending not to be sick when you're probably dying of the spanish flu?"   
"D'you really think I'm dying moons?" Sirius coughed suddenly with panic in his voice.  
"No, I was kidding, does that mean you'll admit you're sick?" Remus smirked.   
"'m just tired-" Sirius protested.  
Remus probably wouldn't be playing around as much if he realized how sick Sirius really was. He shortly after all the jokes did realize though.   
"Alright 'm ready" Sirius' words were slurring together, which was also really cute. Why was he so fucking cute.   
They were halfway out of the common room when Sirius' head started feeling really light again. He leaned against the couch.   
"you good?" Remus asked worried. Where the fuck is Prongs he wondered briefly. James was actually talking with Lily and Dorcas about the Beatles because they'd finished their little task for McGonagall and maybe James wasn't unbearable to spend time with.   
Sirius nodded. "Yeah just a little is tipsy the word?"  
"Nope" Remus snickered.   
Sirius took another step forward when he practically fell into Remus' arms. Cheesy I know. But I can't changed what happened, I can only write it down, sorry folks.   
"Easy there casanova" Remus snickered.   
"maybe I'm a little sick" Sirius mumbled.   
"Let's get you back to the dorm." Remus smiled propping Sirius up with an arm.   
Sirius jolted away and leant against the railing up to their rooms.   
"I don't need help to walk" He snapped.   
Remus didn't really know how to reply to this. "Sorry Padfoot-" He mumbled awkwardly. Sirius dragged himself back to his bed regretting ever putting the jeans on. They were hot, yes, but they were also not comfy sleeping clothes.   
Remus pulled the curtains closed. "Are you hot or cold?"   
"'m fine" Sirius replied stubbornly.  
Remus sighed exasperated.   
"...a _tiny_ bit cold if you were to go into the-" he started coughing again. "fuck" he muttered. His head started pounding and he curled in on himself.   
Remus carried over the duvet from his bed. "Change your pants"   
"Why?" Sirius asked quickly glancing down. He then reached into his drawers and pulled out a pair of pyjama pants using almost all of his effort to change (it was worth it, never wear jeans in a bed kids)   
"I'm making tea-" Remus started.   
"No don't!" Sirius said quickly.   
"What is wrong with you?" Remus muttered. "Just let me help you, you're sick for crowleys sake"  
Sirius who was now under two duvet covers and pretending not to be enjoying the smell of Remus' sweater glanced up at him. "I don't like it"  
"being sick? Pads, no one likes it-"  
"No" Sirius' voice was quieter. "the whole comfort thing" he mumbled. "It's just, I guess- it's no- I" He muttered.  
Sirius only muttered when he was struggling to say something. "You can talk to me" Remus coaxed.   
"it's so unnatural" he whispered. And to his horror, the fifteen year old started to cry. Maybe it was the sleep deprevation, or maybe it was the pain in his throat but he couldn't take it anymore. "go away" He quickly snapped drawing his knees in.   
"no" Remus whispered receiving a glare. He sat next to the smaller boy wrapping an arm around his shoulder.   
"Stop- you'll-" Sirius' voice softened halfway through "get sick-" He wiped his face as if it had evidence he'd murdered his best friend or something else bizarre like that no one would ever think actually happened.   
"I'll go to the hospital wing and take a pepper-up potion" Remus laughed.   
Sirius flinched slightly.   
"Why don't you like being sick? and not about the actual sick part-" Remus asked lying down. Sirius was awkwardly lying as far away as possible, Remus was ignoring the fact he was eighty degrees too hot. It was probably thirty degrees under the covers.   
"I told you I don't like the whole attention thing-" Sirius whispered.   
"Why?" Remus asked.   
Sirius wouldn't have said anything at all if this were anyone out. "I- it's just really _weird_ like it's not right, I don't want your pity-"  
"It's not pity Pads, it's being a good friend, it's comfort" Remus whispered back.   
Those words were really familiar. Maybe it was because Sirius had said them before. _"It's not **pity** rem, it's being a good friend, we're here for you, I blame it on the moon-"  
_"It feels like pity-"   
_"_ I know" Remus replied smiling slightly.   
"So you don't, like, just, feel bad for me all the time?" Sirius whispered.  
"Nope, not at all" That was a lie, he was so broken, he was hurting, all the time. It was so heartbreaking sometimes. Watching him supress emotions, watching him flinch at contact, but it wasn't pity, it was the internal instinct to give love. We love to help those we love.   
"Padfoot, did you not get, you know, comfort, at home when you were sick?" Remus knew the answer but he could always tell it was good for Sirius to say for himself, it helps with acceptance>  
Sirius shook his head before grabbing onto the collar of Remus' shirt and curling into his side.   
"I feel like I was hit by a bus-" he mumbled.   
Remus snickered. "You look sleepy"   
"I hate that word" he mumbled sleepily.   
"You hate a lot of words"   
"No I don't!" Sirius replied childishly his eyes closed with his head pressed to Remus' chest.   
"Sleepy, Nightmare, Moist, Tummy-"  
Sirius snickered softly into Remus' shoulder. "g'night, I love you" He whispered.  
Remus' heart skipped a beat. He knew he didn't mean it that way though.  
"Love you too" Remus replied biting his tongue slightly.  
"No, like I love love you, like marry me already lupin" Sirius mumbled curling into his side even closer.  
and all Remus could think was, well fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> im veyr sorry


End file.
